


Raja

by elil



Series: The God Tamer Journals [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but u know what?? follow ur heart, extremely self-indulgent oc stuff, for full context blease read up to chapter 13 of a lost light, i bs an entire underworld of god tamers, raja is the worst but i -chefs kiss- love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elil/pseuds/elil
Summary: My mentor told me when the end is in sight, and everything is so sharply brought into focus because of this, you will be ready to aid those who will come after you.





	Raja

My mentor told me when the end is in sight, and everything is so sharply brought into focus because of this, you will be ready to aid those who will come after you. You will be ready to teach, to record your endeavors so the next generation may be just a little bit wiser.

When she told me this, I did not believe her. There would be no end for me, because I, I’d said, would be the greatest of them all. And at least for now, I may be. No other God Tamer ever tamed a Wyrm.

Still, I must accept my wounds are not healing. That I did not stand a chance. Not against a mother Wyrm, all fury and power, hellbent on destroying my life’s work. I am lucky I escaped at all.

I do not have regrets, though. I said I would live my life to its fullest, and I daresay I have. There are worse ways to go than grand machinations gone awry.

I hope, young God Tamer, this journal finds you well. The world is great and full of wonders, and I hope you get the chance to experience it for yourself.

My name is Raja, and I suppose I should start at the beginning.


End file.
